twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sa Baek Hwa
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Alias Wol Young Hwa (Crescent Blossom, 월용화) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Nickname "Mother" (by Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Professions Head Owner of Yu Hyang Ru |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 38 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 0.2 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Female |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Brown |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Blue |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Status Deceased |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father Minister Sa Hwa Hyeon |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Mother Unnamed Mother |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Brother Hyun |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Issue Seol Hwa |} Sa Baek Hwa, also known by her name Wol Young Hwa (Crescent Blossom), was the owner of Yu Hyang Ru. She was the mother of Seol Hwa and was considered as a mother figure of Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok. She was a member of Deung Ha Bul Myung and the significant other of Seon Woo Seo In. History Sa Baek Hwa was the child of Sa Hwa Hyeon, a minister of Ga Guk, and the younger sister of Hyun. When she was seventeen years old, Baek Hwa's father was arrested by Yi Ha under the orders of Emperor Jin Hyul for treason. She, along with her mother and brother, was imprisoned after witnessing the death of her father. While imprisoned, Baek Hwa's mother committed suicide by hanging herself. Thereafter, she and her brother Hyun were transferred to a prison in the streets where people mock and disgust of them, branding them as traitors. She then planned of committing suicide as well, but she was stopped by her brother, pledging to protect her until they were set free and revealed the truth. Seon Woo Seo In, her bethroted, then found and caught sight of them, but Baek Hwa, wanting to protect him, removed her engagement ring and was crushed, therefore ending their engagement. They were able to be set free, holding on to the condition that in ten years' time, they might be able to receive full pardon. Within those times, she and her brother gathered as much evidence to prove their father's innocence. One night, she was threatened by Yi Sae Gi, Emperor Jin Hyul's half-brother. Hyun arrived and attacked his back, but Hyun was stabbed by Sae Gi. As benevolence of the Imperial Family, he then gave them an opportunity where either one can stab the other and therefore live. Hyun immediately got the dagger and stabbed his sister as a way of "protecting" her. He then disposed Baek Hwa's body but miraculously survived. Three years later, Baek Hwa became the most famous in Yu Hyang Ru. One usual day at the gisaeng house, she then arrived and got ready as usual. She unexpectedly came across Seon Woo Seo In, much to their surprise and joy, and the two started anew.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 9 The Jeogwa Revolution Ten years ago, while preparing as a gisaeng, Sa Baek Hwa bumped onto her daughter Seol Hwa and was told of the two boys hiding in their house. She then went there and judged their appearances, hypothesizing that they are not ordinary children. She found out that they were from the palace when an object of her possession drops from them and concludes that they must be suffering from ennui. She then ordered her daughter to call the guards as a way of "testing" the children. Despite an argument with Yi Jeok, she insisted on ordering them to leave immeditely, since she did not also like to face the consequences. Because of the gravity of their discussion, she almost killed Jin Yeon to stop the problem, but was covered by Yi Jeok. She finally gave Yi Jeok a knife to end Jin Yeon's life in exchange for their hiding. Instead of killing the child, Yi Jeok sacrificed his left eye since he thought she was offended by his gaze. Surprised, she was asked by Yi Jeok to save Jin Yeon for he must live. She then revealed herself to be Wol Young Hwa, the one they were supposed to find. She then promised herself to protect them if they were truly fated to live with her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.2 Plot During an evening rendezvous with some members of Deung Ha Bul Myung, she commented on Baek Ho's statement that he was speaking in front of the world's "two most beautiful women." She later participated in the discussion and added that events were quite unfolding in their favor, thinking that it was a trap with which Yi Jeok agrees. However, he and the others concluded that they must steal it, much to her confusion. When the others desperately volunteer on stealing the compact, she wondered why they are so eager on stealing it despite being a trap. With everyone else out, Seo In tells her that Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok both have become stubborn. She asked if it is her fault, but he ironically thanks her for taking them in despite being a huge gamble on her part ten years ago.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 They were interrupted by Seol Hwa and led her to a ruckus outside.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 10 On the night that Nabi was poisoned, Wol Young Hwa had a drinking bet with Yi Won. Yi Jeok and the others were informed that she was "hurt", but she was only drunk and, in line with this, she had twisted her ankle a bit.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 12 One early morning in Yu Hyang Ru, Wol Young Hwa informed Nabi that Yoo Ja Gyeom came in person to choose Nabi as a new teacher for Yoo Dan Ah and, with Nabi's absence, she accepted it on her behalf. Yi Jeok greatly disapproves of her decision, but Nabi contrastingly considers it as a good opportunity to gather information about their enemy. Accepting it, Wol Young Hwa informed Nabi that she is to start her job immediately.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 18 Later, she was told by Yi Jeok that they have encountered Yi Won once again. Wol Young Hwa inferred that he is considerably wealthy but dangerous as well. She then ordered Baek Ho to investigate Yi Won further and why he keeps on approaching Nabi.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 19 Wol Young Hwa and Seon Woo Seo In were strolling while talking about how many gisaeng are using Nabi's name after she was taken off the gisaeng registers. She then left him to have a meeting with the others.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "No, my Lord... Do not approach me. I cannot drag you into this. So please, forget me. This seems to be the end for us. Please be happy." (Referring to Seon Woo Seo In) * "I thought my heart had withered. And that my tears had all dried up. My Lord. I guess I still have tears to cry." (Referring to Seon Woo Seo In) * "My only wish is that, when this is all over, everyone will be safe." (To Seon Woo Seo In) * "My dear Nabi, I have never regretted even once. Since the day ten years ago when I took you both in-- You were my sons. I truly thought of you as my own sons. So righteous, so wise... and so foolishly kind-- to have taken on a fate so heartbreaking." (Referring to Yi Hwi)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 44 * "Hyang Ju's best teahouse, Yu Hyang Ru, is closing business as of today. Good work, everyone." * "Although I was framed and labeled a traitor's child, although everyone cursed and spat— Although it hurt so much I wanted to die... You still remembered, and came back for me— So I carried on. Like the evening primrose that waits for the moon, I was happy to stay by your side, my lord. My lord, I love you. I loved you. My only love in this lifetime. My lord, I'm going ahead." (Last words) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung Category:Deceased